


Une autre promesse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [388]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sven et Lars en 2016, après la finale.
Relationships: Lars Bender & Sven Bender
Series: FootballShot [388]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Une autre promesse

Une autre promesse

Sven est fatigué. Il n’est plus surpris des défaites avec le temps, juste déçu, il aurait espéré tellement mieux que de perdre en finale et aux tirs au but. Les Jeux Olympiques sont terminés, et ils n’ont rapporté que la médaille d’argent, ça aurait pu être pire, mais à un but près, ils étaient champions. Il tapote rapidement la tête de Serge avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour la dernière nuit où il y dort, après il retourne à Dortmund, à voir s’il sera capable de lever la tête de cet échec en finale. Il n’est pas surpris de voir Lars débarquer après peu de temps, il est là pour le réconforter évidemment, son frère est loin d’être aveugle et a sûrement vu qu’il était énervé après le match. 

« Tout va bien ? » Lars lui demande en posant sa main sur sa joue alors qu’il est assis sur le bord de son lit

« On arait pu mieux faire. »

« Sven… »

« Sérieusement, on aurait dû mieux faire, on devait mieux faire ! »

« Je sais, mais c’est trop tard maintenant, c’est fini et on ne peut rentrer qu’avec de l’argent, mais c’est déjà bien, on aurait pu rentrer sans rien. » 

Sven continue d’exprimer sa frustration pendant encore quelques minutes, son frère a la qualité d’être plus patient que lui pour l’écouter, il a beaucoup de courage, il n’en a aucun doute. La nuit tombe vite, et Lars reste dans sa chambre, ils discutent de tout et de rien le reste de leur temps au Brésil, ce n’est pas satisfaisant d’être deuxième, mais Lars a raison, c’est mieux que d’être dernier. Son frère finit par dormir avec lui, Sven ne peut pas s’empêcher de jouer avec ses cheveux, il aurait tellement aimé le voir porter une belle médaille autour de son cou. La prochaine fois il lui offrira. Sven n’a pas d’autres choix que de tenir cette promesse. 

Fin


End file.
